Baby Steven
by LionLover23
Summary: Rose is gone and all that is left of her is a small chubby baby named Steven Quartz Universe. Greg and the Crystal Gems must take care of him and teach him how to be a Crystal Gem. Constructed Criticism is much appreciated!
1. Moving On

**Hey there everyone! I have been watching Steven Universe for quite a while and I absolutely love it! I've been thinking of making a story for this fandom and here it is. I'm sure there are plenty of 'raising Steven' kind of stories, but here's my version. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

It had been about a year since Rose had given up her physical form to bring Steven into the world. Without their leader, the Crystal Gems were learning how to go on without her. They each taken it hard, but they had to help Greg take care of an infant Steven.

Amethyst stared at the chubby baby with the rose quartz gem. She didn't know what to do with him. She liked to have fun, but he was just a baby. The purple gem flopped on her stomach and sighed heavily, "I'm so booooored." she said loudly.

Steven only blinked.

He was sitting up on the couch, only wearing his diaper. Amethyst reached over the counter for the bag of chips she had. She reached inside, grabbed a handful, and shoved the tasty snack in her mouth.

"Bah mah heh" babbled Steven innocently. Amethyst looked over to him and noticed that he was staring directly at her. More specifically the bag of chips she had in her hands.

"What?" she asked.

Steven had tried to point at the chips, but only waved at her. Amethyst blinked and picked up one chip. She noticed how Steven stared at it. "Want this?"

His response was a babble and clapping of his tiny hands.

She shrugged, "Meh, okay. Be careful chewing it though." But before Amethyst gave Steven the chip, she heard her name being called out rather harshly.

"AMETHYST!" screeched a voice. The purple gem winced at the sound of her voice, "What, Pearl?"

The skinny gem quickly approached Amethyst and smacked the small snack out of her hand. "Amethyst, he's just a baby! You can't feed him this kind of human food! He has no teeth yet!"

The purple gem simply rolled her eyes.

"So? You wanted me to watch him while you helped Greg shop for baby clothes for the little guy. He already wants to eat it!" Pearl narrowed her eyes, "I don't appreciate you feeding-or at least trying to feed him that. From now on only feed him baby formula that he needs."

Amethyst frowned and shoved another mouthful of chips in her mouth, "Fine." she said with her mouth open. Pearl cringed at the sight. Human food had siply disgusted her and to see Amethyst eat it made her sick to her stomach.

"And speaking of baby clothes, Steven needs to try some of these shirts out. And don't worry, all of them have stars on to represent us." Pearly slowly approached Steven and lifted him into her arms.

Baby Steven gave her a small smile. He always felt safe when around her.

Pearly carried him over to his bed, placing him down gently. She grabbed the pile of small shirts clearly for Steven to wear. "Alright Steven, you're going to try on a some shirts and see if you like it. If you like it, we can keep it. If you don't, I'll take it back to the store. Okay?"

The chubby baby babbled in response.

Pearly chuckled and reached over for the first shirt, which was a pinkish-red colored with a stars on the side of the sleeves. Steven looked at it and shook his head.

Pearl folded that shirt and reached for another one. This time it was blue with stars everywhere. Once again, the baby shook his head no. Pearl nodded and reached for another. It was red with a pink tint and a big yellow star on the front. This time Steven nodded and clapped his hands together.

That shirt was the winner.

"Excellent choice, Steven."

Pearl tore off the tag on the shirt and placed it on him. It had fit him perfectly. Steven smiled in joy and waved his arms around. "Ma! Ma!" he babbled. Pearl smiled. He looked so much like his mother.

"I love you Steven." she said quietly as she placed him on her lap.

* * *

 **I apologize for such a short chapter, but please bear with me on this story. I promise it will get better. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to PM me. Until then!**


	2. Gem Bonding

**Um, is anyone here? Well if you are, welcome back! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I lost motivation...once again. But no need to fear, LionLover is here with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You see Steven, you may not understand this now, but you are a very important gem to us. Well, not exactly a gem, more like hybrid. You will learn how to shapeshift, fight, and even fuse. And we cannot wait for you to control your powers."

Steven could only stare at Garnet, who cradled him close to her chest while rocking back and forth on a chair.

He seen her before, but not very much.

He would always see her talk to the purple and pale one, but then she would disappear in blue light. But as of now, she was holding him while speaking to him.

One thing he always liked her was her shades.

They looked pretty cool.

The small baby reached one hand out, purposely reaching for Garnet's shades. Already seeing this, Garnet gently shoved his hand back down, chuckling. "No Steven, you're not ready to know about me just yet."

Steven pouted.

He really wanted those shades.

* * *

"Alright little guy, ready to have some fun?"

Steven nodded, giving Amethyst a big smile.

The smaller purple gem grinned and shapeshifted into a wolf. Scared, Steven stopped smiling and whimpered at the sight. Amethyst ran over to the baby and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. It's just me see?"

To prove this, she shapeshifted back to her normal form, then turned back to into a wolf. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Steven's smile returned once more, but only a little.

Amethyst lowered her body to the ground, wanting the baby to climb her on back. Steven did just that, using her fluffy fur as a ladder to get to her strong back. He held on to her fur, admiring her fluffiness.

Amethyst, after making sure he was on tight, then sprinted across the beach.

"Wooohooo! Having fun up there, Steven?" the purple wolf asked, looking up.

Her answer was a high pitched giggle.

The duo were having a great time together.

* * *

"Aww, you are tired, are you not?"

Steven yawned adorably and rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake.

Pearl took the baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth like she seen Garnet do. She heard that lullabies can also lure babies to sleep, which she also heard from Greg.

Looking down at him, Pearl smiled.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

Soft snores were heard from Steven, indicating a job well done.

Pearl leaped over the stairs, landing softly on the floor near the crib. She placed him down in the crib and pulling a blanket over his small body. She planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little rose."


End file.
